You mean the world to me
by Elinorwrites
Summary: Got some memorable Pepperony quotes from the MCU? I do. After having a Marathon of Both Phases and watching some IM:AA this idea came around. Come and see how some of these great quotes mashup with IM:AA!Pepperony. [Requests are open.]


**A/N: Got some memorable Pepperony quotes from the MCU? I do. After having a Marathon of Both Phases and watching some IM: AA to begin writing Return on its English version, this came around. See how some of these great quotes mashup with IM:AA!Pepperony. **

**Chapter One:12 Percent.**

Maybe he wasn't **mad** at her. Maybe he was just too involved on his work, or maybe he was thinking and planning with precaution the twenty-two-thousand ways to send her to the moon and never come back, not that he couldn't do that; after all…he is a genius.

Or perhaps, she was just over reacting.

The redhead shook her head trying to focus again; she could tell she was tired: Her legs were aching; her whole body felt like a bag of crap and her head and eyes were pleading for some rest. She couldn't feel her back and her butt wasn't really happy due to the hours of staying straightly sited in one position. But she was able to take all the pain and sore of physical exhaust, she was well trained for this kind of torture, or so she thought.

The only thing that she couldn't really take was the fact of his genius boy not speaking a word to her for the last three days, two nights, seventy two hours, seven minutes and three –no, scratch that, five seconds. Honestly, The Makluan Invasion felt way better than this.

The true is that Patricia Virginia Potts was dying inside.

She tried to focus again. Staying quiet as possible, she watched every move that Tony made, trying to fix up her latest mistake. Purple and silver parts were lying all over the place, for the last three days her beautiful armor has been in a '_critical operation'_ as she told Rhodey when he called from California last night, asking why he couldn't speak to Tony. Gosh, he must be _really_ mad at her.

All this silent treatment was killing her; she already told him she was sorry. It was not her fault that Rescue finished like a bag of parts that were ready to donate to the nearest college, or a rubbish dump. She was aware of her mistakes, she told him, like a thousand times. She needed a secure reassurance of him not blaming her, she _needed_ him.

The guilt was consuming the armored hero. So, from the moment that she got back to the armory she had promised herself that she was going to help to get her loved armor back. She stayed day and night, ignoring her dad's calls and warnings. Bringing Tony food and making him drink water instead of that awful coffee and those unnecessary energy drinks that he was so used too. It was the least that she could do, after all. She helped him even when he didn't needed help; she tried and planned every way to make him speak to her. And all she got was a smile coming from him, but again…not words.

She couldn't really understand how he was only blaming _her_. Jarvis had a little bit of fault too. He was the one who didn't told Tony that she was out there playing to be a hero; however Tony did speak to him. Sighing loudly she tried to focus on what had gone wrong, and then she came to the conclusion that nothing had actually gone wrong, it was just that she needed to save a kid. The decision was clear: it was her armor or the kid.

How could he blame her?! "I just did my job, I am Rescue after all" she said in a barely hearable whisper.

"It's done" she swore her ears were playing with her. "Jarvis please check the new functions of the Mark X51 and put the rendering holograms for the next armor" he said, stretching and taking his googles off. He blinked a few times trying to adjust his vision again and then looked next to him smiling.

**He smiled**. _'Here it comes, he's giving me __**the smile**__ and then I get to hear a whole boring lecture of why I am not ready for the armor' _or so she thought.

"You like it? It's like new again" he started, getting up of his seat and going to the fridge "I think it looks great, but it's your armor not mine." He continued.

Wait, was he talking to her, or Jarvis. Was Jarvis getting a new armor? That's silly.

She stared at him once, and then at the X-51 armor lying on the table. She was truly _gorgeous_, and even though she felt really guilty to almost turning the armor into dust, she was proud because –at least- she helped. And happy, definitely happy. Because he was talking to her and not trying to send anyone to the moon.

He wasn't mad at her.

"It looks great.** You** did a great job, Tony" she smiled. He turned around and watched the armor and then stared back at her.

"Give yourself some credit, please." he began "After all, you helped a lot." He looked around, watching all the left over of food and water bottles.

"I-I was feeling guilty" she confessed "I am sorry; I am never ever going back alone again."

He didn't say anything to this, and just smiled at her.

"Besides, this is all your work. You worked hard at building this armor. This entire Rescue thing came from you." She said getting closer to him, and hugging him.

"Rescue is like your baby. Give yourself... 12% of the credit. "

"What? Twelve percent?" she looked at him, confused "Twelve percent for my baby?!"

"An argument can be made for the fifteen" he retorted, pointing at his left cheek.

Knowing what he meant to say, she smiled widely, getting on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright, twelve percent then" she rolled her eyes.

_"_I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages and not talking to you in some subtle way later, aren't I?" he smiled, giving a peck on her lips.

"Not gonna be _that_ subtle."

Twelve percent of **_their_** baby

* * *

**_A/N: Yay for the Avengers' quote. You liked it? Yes-no? Remember that my English is very rusty so bear with me. Have any other quotes to share? Request maybe? ;) _**


End file.
